Defending Your Life
by XOXOMSXOXO
Summary: A life Changing trip turned everything upside down in the life of the fashion maven. And her fate left her in front of Andrea Sachs with her fears to defend her life.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Defending your life  
>Rating: R<br>Pairing: Miranda / Andrea  
>Summary: okay so if the title is familiar and you have actually watched the film, then you must have an idea how this one would actually go… I'm just trying to mix it up a little bit with Mirandy…So here goes my first try… hope you like it…<p>

Prologue

It was nearly 9 in the evening and she was getting ready to leave the office. But something about the New York night light, which was visible from her large office window, made her want to stay a little bit longer. It was her 52nd birthday but the twins were out of town with their father. How she wished they were at home to greet her a happy birthday, But all she got this morning was a rushed phone call. She was all alone, and the thought of going home in an empty house did not incline her to actually leave the office. She gave Roy the night off and had Emily prepare the Porsche waiting at the parking lot. It was a plan then. She was going to take a long drive to the Hamptons and take the whole weekend off. Walking to the closet, she took her coat and purse.

In the Dark highways of Manhattan she drove away… **before she heard the biggest explosion she ever heard and felt a terrific jolt. The next thing she saw were fires everywhere, pieces of jagged glass were sticking out all over, strange that she couldn't feel anything**. _Then everything went black…_

_Shall I stop? Do I suck? Review please.._


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Defending your life  
>Rating: R<br>Pairing: Miranda / Andrea  
>Summary: I did a few changes and in the story just so I could move freely with an ending. So I hope I did not take a crazy chace by doing so... if the title is familiar and you have actually watched the film, then you must have an idea how this one would actually go… I'm just trying to mix it up a little bit with Mirandy ... So here goes my first try… hope you like it…<p>

Chapter 1

The lights were burning her eyes out as she opened them. People were yelling over her. She was being wheeled somewhere, Medical instruments were passed over her as she felt needles being struck out in her skin. She was drifting in and out of consciousness but she was merely aware of the blood that she was covered in. Before she completely lost it, she heard a voice of a friend.

'_Hold on Andy! Hold on._'

It was rather dark after the loud crash that shut her system. Then came the light. The next thing she knew was being pushed in a wheelchair along with two other people. She still felt the pain all over her body, as if it was still going over the explosion. She tried moving but she just couldn't. A lot of people were talking rather loudly but she just couldn't speak. Not a single sound was coming out of her mouth. In spite of the soreness of her limbs and the pain all over her exhausted body, there was the only thought that came to her mind… '_Am I dead_?'

She was in a strange place that she was not even slightly familiar with. Transportation vehicles were lining up and waiting for them. She observed that a lot of people were also being wheeled outside of the building along with her. Most of these people were in their elderly stage in life. So there came that though again "_Am I really dead_?" She was sure as hell freaking scared, but most especially she was confused. As she was escorted out of the transportation vehicle along with the other people, a man greeted them inside of what seemed to be a hotel lobby.

"Greetings" said the man in a cheerful manner "Because of the transformation that you have just been through, you are to be escorted to your rooms for a nice long rest. Everything would be explained to you in the morning" he then said.

So she was right it was some kind of a hotel. But what was she doing here? That was the basic thought that was swimming on her brain _'what kind of transformation have I been through? I'm still human aren't I?_' she silently asked herself as she slowly opted to check her appearance. She was still indeed human, at least in appearance.

"There are no more problems, you are already checked in. If you need any help I am at your service. Thank you" The man then finished as another set of people ushered them to a nearby elevator. She was now confused and it felt like her body was going to be squeezed in the tightness and soreness of her muscles. She could barely walk and she felt as if she was going to be sick. She was physically exhausted and there was no way she would be able to think straight in this situation. Thinking would only cause further stress in her body which might shut down any minute now if she doesn't get to bed soon.

'This is your room Ms. Priestly. You are to rest immediately so that your body could recover the energy that was exhausted from you through your transformation. The television might help you get some sleep and over here are some clothing" he forwardly stated as if he had done this speech a million times before.

"These are called Tupas" he said as he raised the Clothing in hanger "and they are the clothing used here at Judgment city. As what was stated down stairs, everything would be explained to you in the morning. If you need anything else, I am at your service. Sleep well" he said as he made his way outside the room.

Then it was dark again. She was drained out in exhaustion and all the worries, confusion and thought of the twins were thrown out of the window...

_I hope I did not take crazy chances by doing a few changes... thanks for the review guys! It made me want to continue writing... I would love to hear more comments ^_^_


End file.
